


Carried Home

by DiasPenguin



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Shinoda Hajime, Missionary Position, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Hajime and Yun reveal that they are dating to the office. After some celebration beer, Hajime takes Yun home.





	Carried Home

When Hajime and Yun revealed they were dating, none of their co-workers were surprised. Many people congratulated them, and an impromptu outing to the nearest place with beer was had.

Hazuki, the game director, was absolutely elated. She took credit for the relationship, claiming she had kept Hajime and Yun together since their hiring.

"You'll have an interesting home I bet, being so full of youthful spirit." Hazuki said, winking at Hajime suggestively. Rin looked positively shocked by this comment. Yun, who was sitting next to Hajime, coughed loudly.

"We are plenty content to wait until marriage." Yun said strongly. Rin seemed much more relieved while Hazuki shook her head. "You should live a little. Love is such a wonderful thing." She said. Yun kept her expression neutral, though she seemed to be having trouble keeping her composure.

"You two look so good together, Congratulations!" Rin yelled, moving the conversation. She then chugged down her glass. Rin acted happy for them, but the new couple had a feeling Rin had taken a huge blow seeing young hires get together.

The others from the cubicle were also teasing but very nice. Hifumi said she had expected it which shocked the couple. Many people noted Yun's face was red and noted it was very early to get drunk. Hajime ended up shooing some of them away. Rin was extremely drunk already, so it wasn't a big deal.

Later, Yun stumbled when she tried to stand. This caused a round of laughs, which then became cheers as Hajime picked Yun up princess style. Hajime did it on a whim but was surprised to find that she could easily hold Yun's weight.

"Go, I'll pay for the beer." Hazuki whispered to Hajime. Free bear and a heroic looking exit? How could Hajime refuse!

The two left the party early, the office assuming Hajime would take care of Yun at home.

* * *

Hajime carried her girlfriend (hehe) into her apartment. They had decided to stay together for the night after revealing their relationship, as Yun had gotten a welcome break from watching her siblings.

"Everyone was nice." Hajime said, dropping Yun unceremoniously onto her bed.

Yun let out an angry huff, repositioning to sit on her knees. "They were more teasing than nice. What did Hifumi mean she expected it? Hiding away at her desk all the time, she didn't know anything."

Hajime nodded. She was similarly confused, but it didn't really matter.

"How was the beer." Hifumi said smugly. Yun groaned in response.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Your face was red you know. Were you thinking of something dirty?"

Yun scowled. "It's not my fault." She said. "I couldn't move or adjust it at all."

"Show me?" Hajime asked.

Yun nodded. She pulled herself up, lifted her skirt, and lowered her panties to reveal her pussy. A pink remote with a cord hung from her sex, and as Hajime got closer she could hear the low hum. Hajime grabbed the remote and pulled, plopping a vibrating egg out from Yun's hole.

Hajime gave Yun a relieved smile that came with the naughty deed they had just got away with. She was aware of the eggs presence throughout the day but was only now seeing it. "You really had a vibrator in your panties all day." Hajime said gleefully. Hajime turned the toy in her hand. It was covered in Yun's juices; carried her scent as well.

"It was so strong." Yun whined. "I wanted to have your dick inside me so many times, but we were at work! Whoever came up with this must be crazy."

"I didn't think it would be a big deal, but it ended up being pretty scary huh."

"How did you think that?" Yun said angrily. "Anyways, today sucked." 

"Let’s make up for that." Hajime said saucily, standing. Yun nodded, not even acknowledging Hajime’s epic flirt.

Both girls shed their clothes shamelessly, eager to get started. Hajime's cock was fully erect before Yun even touched her, and a noticeable wetness was forming between Yun's legs.

It was a surprise how naturally sex came to them. They were both shy people; getting to the stage where one could lay themselves bare takes time. However, their relationship escalated quickly. Within a week they had their first kiss. Within three weeks, the two were beginning to touch one another. Recently, they were fucking at every opportunity.

Now naked, Hajime grabbed Yun's boob with one and brought her mouth to the other. There was a suppleness to them that Hajime never got from playing with her own. They seemed pure in a way, as if Yun's ladylike facade had worked its way onto her body. Yun's skin was such a soft white, it was intoxicating to touch. To pull. To pleasure.

Yun moaned quietly to herself as her nipples were toyed with. As Yun finished removing her shirt, Hajime found a rhythm pleasuring both boobs equally. Yun moved herself onto Hajime's lap, shifting their weight to the edge of the bed.

Hajime's cock was fully erect and was now positioned in front of a bare pussy. Hajime wanted to shove it in right away, but she also didn't want to let up on playing with Yun's chest. She used her free hand to press their bodies together, squishing her dick into Yun's soft skin.

"Oh my, aren't we needy." Yun said. Hajime moaned in reply, not wasting time she could spent biting Yun's nipple.

"Hey... you can put it in." Yun said. "Don't worry about the foreplay stuff."

Hajime finally moved her head from Yun's tasty mounds.

"What was all that junk you were saying before?" Hajime asked. "Something about waiting till marriage."

Yun playfully swatted at Hajime's head. "As if I could tell our boss we've already done it." She said. "Shut up and fuck me like a real woman."

Hajime smiled. Flexing her arms a little, the animator picked up her girlfriend and turned them around so that they were closer to the center of the bed. Hajime's bed wasn't exactly spacious, but it was big enough for their needs.

Hajime dropped Yun onto the best, this time with much more care. She couldn't really get over how nice Yun's skin was, but there was a better prize to claim. As Yun lay down her legs naturally opened, revealing her pink pussy to the world. Looking at the hole of a woman so perfectly shaped for her cock, an animalistic need triggered inside of Hajime. In that moment, nothing mattered more than mating this girl and filling her pussy with her cum.

Hajime plugged that hole with her fully erect cock, moaning as she gave in to her lust.

Yun's pussy was just wet enough for Hajime's meat to slide into. The deeper she went, the more the pleasure, spiking at the point where Hajime's full length was buried. If she pressed a little deeper, she could feel Yun's core. The deepest part of the pussy to be filled with her seed.

She leaned over, her body pressing into Yun's to reach a good fucking position. Hands grabbed onto Yun's thighs, their smooth skin still effective as ever. Yun whimpered slightly, emotional from being so full but also anticipating what was to come. She didn't have to wait long.

Lifting Yun's ass slightly off the bed, Hajime began to pound her girlfriend's pussy with everything she had. Yun screamed out as Hajime's meat went in and out of her hole, shocking visual in their contents.

"Fuck me! Oh Hajime, fuck me!" Yun screamed, holding her legs open. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

With Yun thrusting back, Hajime was in heaven. The feeling of having her cock fully engulfed was amazing, and she couldn't resist grabbing Yun's sides as she fucked her silly. Hajime had a lot of stamina, something she made use of during these sessions. Where Yun always tired out quickly, Hajime could go on for an hour straight just smashing her lover. It helped that Hajime felt really good doing it.

In the blink of an eye, Yun was yelling that her orgasm was coming. Hajime continued to fuck her through her orgasm and slowed down as Yun caught her breath. After a moment, Hajime picked up pace knowing Yun's body could take so much more than it may at first seem. She quickly fell back into the rhythm of plowing Yun's fuckable body.

Hajime was so caught up in pleasure that own orgasm came as a genuine surprise. She began shooting cum while pulling out and had to forcibly change velocity to get to the deepest part of Yun's hole. Her cock slapped against the womb and Hajime released all she had into Yun.

Then, the two rested. Hajime didn't pull out, but her dick softened significantly. Cum and juices spread the smell of sex.

"That... was good." Yun said, breathing heavily.

Hajime playfully smacked Yun's boobs. "I hope you realize we aren't done." She said. Yun nodded, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Can i just say I'm shocked at the lack of HajiYun. Before coming to AO3 I would expect RinKou to be #1 and HajiYun to be #2 most popular. Aoba x Hifumi? Cute, but not really on my radar, lol.


End file.
